


Sascha thinks Rafa should keep a pet, but Rafa has already had one. #24-9-10

by Palytoxin



Series: Love & Pride [7]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: After Final, Fluff, French open 2018, M/M, broke up, french open, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palytoxin/pseuds/Palytoxin
Summary: He didn’t want to ruin their relationship in such a stupid way. It shouldn’t be like this, not between Rafa and him. This would never work between them.





	Sascha thinks Rafa should keep a pet, but Rafa has already had one. #24-9-10

**Author's Note:**

> I had been trapped in this part too long that I forgot what I planned to write...  
> Not really feel good about this part, but story needs continue, so...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please be free to comment～it's alway pleasure to know your thought or get kudos.  
> Thanks for reading~xoxo

He knew this kid was sad. He scarcely smiled all night, head bowing low. He was bemused at why he was still lingering in Paris. He should go home and meet his doctor as soon as possible. This was their first meet after that bitter loss. They didn’t call each other from then. He texted a few times but got no reply. He didn’t try more, last week was too important to him that he couldn’t afford the cost of distraction.

The banquet which Richard Mille held for his birthday and victory was still as grand as always, friends, sponsors, celebrities, journalists, so many people around him. He hardly found chances to take care of Sascha. They only exchanged a few words before being separated. When he finally finished his obligations and had his own time, the young kid was obviously drunk. The few things he felt glad were that Sascha was sitting quietly behind the large piece of floral decoration like last year and it was not hard to coax him to leave.

  
***

  
Rafa couldn't recall last time he was clasped so tight and shoved against a door with such a force. He knew Sascha became much stronger and muscular than last year, but it still surprised him that he could be held up like this. He was barely standing on his toe tip.

They’re making out. It’s too much teeth and tongues, too fierce to be a kiss. Sascha tasted like champagne and whisky and some other things that were too strong for a kid. He frowned, who dared give him those liquor. He wanted to ask, but those gifted fingers were caressing over the small of his back. He was mesmerized. Those calluses made thrills passed through his spine constantly.

He pushed back, body pressing hard against Sascha, walking them both towards the bedroom. They were busy stripping those bothersome fabrics off, their jackets, ties, shirts discarded carelessly on the floor.

He missed this, to be with someone, bare skin to bare skin. It had been years, not a random unknown nobody but someone, someone that he knew, someone that he was known by, the mixed feeling of familiarity, affection, and safety.

But it still felt wrong. The arms around his waist were too thin. He couldn’t put his chin over the other one’s shoulder. The chest pressed against him was way too smooth. They had problems of arranging their limbs, bumping against each other frequently. Their bodies didn’t match at all.  
  
The bubble broke, right now, right here.

It felt no pain because it wasn’t real. Real love did hurt in all kinds of ways, he had already learned too much. He could no longer lie to himself that this was right, this was what he wanted because it was not even a little bit closer.

He had made promises to be happy and take care of himself. He had sworn not to mess up his life again. He should stop this.

They fell on the luxury bed, while Rafa totally sobered up. He could tell that Sascha felt this wasn’t right too. His hands were hovering around his waist reluctantly for too long, too unsure to move downwards.

  
***

  
He wasn’t that drunk as he looked like. But it made Rafa so caring about him, endless soft stroking and soothing words. So he just let it be, he didn’t care about what other people thought. He clung to Rafa tight, face burying on his shoulder, arms wrapping around him, even they were still in the hallway or the backseat of a limo. Alcohol just gave you some courage, stupid courage.

Rafa smelled like Möet & Chandon. All guests got crazy at the end of the feast. He saw Rafa beaming and giggling nonstop when his team sprayed a whole bottle on him. He never understood how could the other man do all these gifting and press teasing stuff but still not take any step forward, always dancing around. He came in person last year, presenting the unimaginable birthday gift that almost made Rafa tearing. Though he didn’t come this year, he still sent that champagne of the same year that Rafa won his first Mousquetaires Cup. And Rafa just smiled as always, didn’t say anything about it. It seemed he had given up, given up at resisting, giving up at arguing, just accepted whatever he was given.

He pushed Rafa against the door right after they entered his room, licking into that tempting mouth. Under the scent of champagne, there is something mixed of Mediterranean sun and salty sea that always indicated Rafa. He tightened his arms around his waist. Rafa was like a well-polished steel, all smooth skin and strong muscles. However, he still felt fragile when he was held like this, totally melting, boneless, and pliable. It was easy to make Rafa moan. He was so sensitive, easily triggered by every touch over his lips, ears, neck, any part of his body. Sascha just slid his fingers under those soaked fabrics, and Rafa threw his head backward immediately, hissing his name through gritted teeth.

They staggered across the room while fumbling over ties and buttons. It’s not an easy task with all the delicate decorations and they were sticky to each other too tight to even give it a look.

He pressed Rafa into those mattresses hard. His body was hot and firm under him, fingers tangling around his hair. It felt relieved and safe but still couldn’t fill the hollow that kept shouting inside him. Rafa was too precious to be taken as a substitute. He didn’t want to ruin their relationship in such a stupid way. It shouldn’t be like this, not between Rafa and him. This would never work between them.

  
****

  
"I can’t. This is too weird." Sascha felt his own face hot like burning.

Rafa let out of soft chuckles under him, messing up his hair, tugging those blond curls playfully.

He lifted his head and frowned. "You‘ve already known it wouldn’t work, haven't you?"

“I no ten years older than you for nothing, no?”  
“We’re top players. We don’t like compromise, not after we knew what’s the best.”  
"You’re the best, your pecs are perfect and also your abs."

Rafa bursted out giggles, more boisterously this time.

  
"What if I hadn’t stopped?"  
"You’re hot. I lose nothing, no?"  
There’s another embarrassing red flushing over Sascha’s face.  
“You‘re horrible!!!” He spat out.

Sascha banged his forehead on Rafa’s naked abs. The vibration of Rafa’s laughing kept passing through him. It’s warm and comforting. He really liked this man. Everything would have been fine for them both if only they had loved each other.

  
"I thought you went back to Mont Carol."  
"I went to see my doc, then I came back here. I couldn’t stay home."  
"You could always sit in my box."  
"I can’t. I was freaking nervous. I kept pacing around, sitting then standing. I wished it could have been me. I wished he could have won, but I didn’t want you to lose."  
"It’s ok you want him to win."  
'No! I’m with you. I can’t. It's awful!'  
"It no work like that." Rafa‘s lips curled up again. This kid was really too cute since the day he met the little blond boy.

  
"What the doc said?"  
"he said it’s ok just fatigue. I should not have played three five-sets."  
Rafa feels the warm dampness over his abs. His heart was aching. Life was so tough for a kid as a tennis player.  
"Don’t listen to those naysayers. You’ve got better and better every time we met. You know I no lie. You’ll win it."  
"It’s not enough."  
"Yeah, never enough, always can be better, always things to be improved. My first serve sucks, have problems when it’s about to rain, stand too far behind the baseline, can’t stop aligning my bottles and tugging my pants."

Sasha couldn't suppress but let out of the giggles. He was always fascinated by Rafa’s unaffected gracious and easygoing.

  
"What shall we do then?"  
"Nothing change no? We practice, fly to the next tournament and play matches. "  
"I mean......may I still come sometimes?"  
"For sure! We’re still friends, no?"

  
Rafa kept stroking him from his forehead to the nape. He literally purred for the pleasing sensation. His voice was low and blurred, muffled on Rafa’s chest. He almost fell asleep.

"You should keep a pet, your petting skill is excellent."  
Rafa chuckled.

  
"I already have one, no? A big one."  
He stroked Sascha’s back one more last time before closing his eyes, falling asleep, too.

 

 


End file.
